<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’ll Be Okay. by SentientMango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296130">You’ll Be Okay.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango'>SentientMango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, platonic royality - Freeform, post breakup comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton was numb. He was crying over the texts his boy-or well ex-boyfriend had sent him. Patton couldn’t think, but he was glad he couldn’t. He didn’t want to think about what had just happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’ll Be Okay.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from anon- “Why are you crying?” with Royality?? After Patton got broken up with?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton was curled up on the couch in his living room, his vision was blurry as he stared down at his phone. He couldn’t read the text messages anymore, but he didn’t need to. Patton knew he should put his phone away, it was getting wet, but he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton pulled the blankets tighter around him as another tear landed on his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt something touch the outside of his blanket cocoon. Someone might be saying something, but he didn’t know. The world was blurry. He felt numb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glow from his phone disappeared from his lap, but that only made Patton cry harder. It left. He left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone squeezed his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patton? Why are you crying? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Roman. Patton recognized his voice. Roman was speaking so softly, Patton just wanted to tell him everything. He couldn’t. He couldn’t stop crying. He tried to breathe, he tried to speak, but he just ended up hiccuping and crying more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it’s okay. Can you breathe with me?” Roman began to count Patton through some breathing exercises. He kept doing it until Patton stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Roman.” Patton said, as he pulled a nearby pillow into his chest and hugged it tightly. He was still crying a bit, but he was no longer sobbing uncontrollably. Patton buried his head in the pillow, “-m fine now.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patton…” Roman said, and Patton practically melted into the gentleness of his voice. “It’s okay to be sad. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton sniffled and fell forward, so his forehead was pressing into Roman shoulder. “Matt broke up with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman rubbed Patton’s arm gently. “Just now?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded numbly. “He texted me that he was seeing someone else and he needed to break up with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Patton. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded, as he sat up and wiped his eyes, “I wish he had talked to me in person,” Patton said. “It still wouldn’t have been okay, and I would have been really sad, but I don’t know maybe I would have gotten some closure that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded, “Mhm,” he said as Patton kept talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I know I shouldn’t,” Patton continued angrily. “But he said he’d come by to pick up his stuff tomorrow but all I want to do is throw it out and burn it and-” Patton began to sob. “And why wasn’t I enough? Was there something wrong with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no.” Roman said touching Patton’s shoulder gently, “Patton? Please look at me,” Roman didn’t phrase it as a question, but he said it as gently as possible. Patton looked at Roman through his tears, and Roman’s eyes softened, “Patton, nothing is wrong with you. You are such an amazing person. It sucks that Matt couldn’t see that, but it’s his loss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded before whispering, “Can I have a hug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman wrapped his arms around Patton and began to rub small circles on his back, “Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton melted into Roman’s touch. He was so warm, and he made Patton feel safe. “Roman?” Patton whispered, “Can we stay like this for a while?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman squeezed Patton a little tighter and pressed a kiss into Patton’s hair as he said, “Of course Patton. I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on tumblr! @thesentientmango</p><p>I’m not sure if this was even half way realistic, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>